The Life of a Dark God
by DarkLordTim
Summary: What happens when I become the God of all Darkness? Rated M for violence and Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The life of a Dark God

Chapter Summary: What happens when the God of Darkness is penned up in a bed?

--

Chapter 1: Bed rest, and Unrest

--

After the war, I was usually resting in bed, to regain my strength. Today was like the rest. People would come visit me, while Dark Magician Girl usually stayed by my side. We would usually talk about ourselves to know more about us. One day BigT came up. "You feeling any better yet?" he asked.

"Is the great strong god of lightning getting soft?" I asked teasingly. "I'm just kidding. My body is still a bit sore." I said.

"Yeah. I hope you feel better soon." he said.

As he was about to leave, I said, "See ya later bro."

He fell to the ground. He got back up and said, "Brother? Since when?!"

I laughed a bit. "Sally and the Dark Magician Girl are sisters right? and we are eventually going to marry them, so we become brothers." I said.

"Oh yeah.." he said sheepishly.

"So where is Sally?" I asked.

"Yeah. Id like to see her and see how the baby is doing." the Dark Magician Girl said.

"She's fine. But I don't think she is ready for visitors. The pregnancy effects are happening." BigT said.

"Mood swings, cravings, the works right?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Oh right! Speaking of cravings, I have to go get something for her. Bye!" he said as he ran out.

I chuckled a bit. Dark Magician girl had a funny look on her face. "Anything wrong honey?" I asked.

"Well.. Id always assume I would lose my virginity before my sister did." she said shyly.

Now I had a blush on my face. "R..Really.. Your still a virgin?" I asked.

Now she was blushing too. "Yeah.." she said.

"Its okay. I am one too." I said and chuckled.

She laughed a bit too. "Tim, I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I said and kissed her cheek. "I'm feeling tired, can you go for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure." she said and left the room.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

--

"That stupid fool. He doesn't deserve to be the dark god. Ill show him what happens.. WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME!!" a figure roared in the shadows.

Many vampires around him cheered.

"TONIGHT!! WE DINE ON EVERY HUMAN IN THE AREA!! SHOW THEM WE DAYWALKERS AREN'T TOYS TO BE USED BY OUR MASTERS!!" He yelled as he revealed himself in the light to be the same Vampire King that Killed BigT's parents.

The vampires yelled as they left the cave. It was bright daylight as people were screaming in pain as they were bitten. BigT was nearby as he saw this. "Lightning vortex!" he yelled as he sucked a few vampires into their death. The vampire king was nearby. 'He did grow up to be strong." he said.

"Who said that!" BigT yelled.

"I did." the Vampire king said as he emerged.

"You.." he said as he remembered his face. "You were one of the ones who saved me.." he added.

"Yes. I am the day walker Vampire King. Even if he wasn't about to kill you, I always wanted to." He said

"But why! What did he do to you?" BigT asked.

"Let me tell you something about him. He didn't deserve to be the God. His older brother was, but he wanted the power.. so he killed his brother. That man who is your father.. is nothing but a psychotic killer... Who.. Who.. KILLED MY FATHER!!" He yelled.

"I.. I didn't know.. I'm sorry.." BigT said.

"But one thing troubles me. Are you.. Friends with the dark fool?" he asked.

"I.. I m-may one day.. be his.. b-b-brother.." he stuttered.

"BROTHER!" he roared and sent him flying back. "THE OLD GOD WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!! AND YOUR "BROTHER" SENT A MONSTER AND HE KILLED HIM!! ILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" he roared again.

BigT grunted in pain. "I have to get out of here.." he said and vanished.

--

He reappeared at the lightning castle. "BigT.. you were gone a long time. Did something happen?" she asked.

"I met up with someone.." he said and walked in.

"BigT! Your hurt!" she said.

"Its nothing. Just a few cuts and bruises." he said, hugging her.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"A day walker." he said.

"Those vampires? They usually follow gods orders.. Tim.."

"Had nothing to do with it. Apparently in the war, Tim sent a monster to the city and killed the god.. who was his best friend. He is mad at him and all of his friends and family." BigT finished.

"I feel bad. Tim didn't know about this. I wish we could talk to him." Sally said sadly.

"Don't worry. We will talk to the king soon." BigT said.

Sally smiled and kissed BigT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter summary: The fighting has calmed down for now. But what happens after the birth of BigT's and Sally's baby?

Notes: Rated M for Lemon.

--

Chapter 2: A New Life

--

It has been a few months since I had been able to get out of bed. At that time, they ran back to their cave and stopped attacking.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal." Dark Magician Girl said hugging me.

"Me too." I said and kissed her.

"You know.." she said before her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked,

"Sis? I need you to come down to the hospital quick! Its time!" she yelled through the phone, breathing heavily.

"Ok sis. Bye." she said. "Come on Tim. Sally's having a baby!" she yelled and we ran there.

--

"Yes, where is Sally's room?" I asked the receptionist.

"Take a left and its the third door down on the right." she said.

We nodded and went to the room.

"Hey you two. You didn't miss anything yet." BigT said.

"Good." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Alright Sally. Its almost here! Push!" The doctor said.

She screamed as she pushed hard. Soon she could hear a baby crying as the doctor pulled it out.

"Its a boy." he said as he handed him to sally.

She smiled. "So what do you think for a name BigT?" she asked.

"I think Max is a good name." He said and smiled.

"Max it is then." she said. "Hi there Max." she said to him and tickled his feet. He giggled. "Max your so cute." she said as he cooed. She handed him to BigT.

"Hi there little buddy." BigT said. Max giggled and grabbed BigT's nose. "You got my nose." he said playfully.

Me and the Dark Magician Girl smiled. They looked so happy. Then we looked at each other and blushed bright red. "We have to go now." I said.

"It was nice meeting you max." the Dark Magician Girl said and giggled. Max made a "Bye-Bye" motion with his hands as she waved back.

"Ok sis." Sally said. BigT smiled and looked at us when we walked out.

--

We went back to our home. We had gone into our bedroom.

"I'm really nervous about this.." I said with a bright blush on my face.

Dark Magician Girl smiled and pulled me onto the bed in a deep kiss. We opened our mouths and let our tongues explore each others mouth and touch each other. "You nervous now?" she asked and started to take my clothes off.

"Not anymore." I said lustfully as I took her clothes off.

Soon, they were in a heap on the floor. Dark Magician Girl started and jacked me off. I moaned as I felt her fingers run up and down my throbbing dick. She smiled as she looked at me. I then felt her head bob up an down on me. I moaned louder now and had my hand on the back of her head as I moved it with her head. I moaned again and released my load into her mouth. She drank it all down.

"That was the best thing I ever tasted in my life" she said and smiled at me.

"Thank you. Now its my turn." I said as I pumped two of my fingers into her pussy. She was so wet it went straight down to her ass hole. She was moaning loudly. I stopped after a bit.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"So I could do this." I said and started to lick at her pussy. She moaned even louder. I tasted the sticky liquid. I stuck my tongue in there to get more. I moved my tongue between the inner walls.

"OHH! TIM!! I'm going to Cum!!" she moaned loudly as I touched her special spot and she released her load into my mouth this time. I drank it all down.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I placed by dick near the entrance of her pussy.

"Yes. Please.. I need you inside of me." she said as she opened her legs up, making it easier.

"This may hurt a bit." I said and started to penetrate her as the hymen snapped and she cried. I pulled her into a kiss and soon, she was fine. I started to thrust in and out as she moaned my name over and over again.

"OH TIMM! FASTER!! PLEASE!! OH GOD!!" She moaned as I complied and started going faster. "OHH!! HARDER!! OH TIM!! OH GOD PLEASE GO HARDER!!" she moaned in ecstasy as I slowed down and went harder and deeper inside her as she moaned loudly. Her moans were loud enough to muffle my own. "TIM! IM GONNA CUM AGAIN! PLEASE! CUM WITH ME!!" she moaned as she released a bunch of fluid in her orgasm as did I. the fluid sprayed onto the bed. She could still feel my warm cum flowing inside her as she gave one last moan. "Don't pull out. I want to stay like this, with you." she said and kissed me as she fell asleep. I smiled and snuggled against her chest as I fell asleep.

--

BigT and Sally decided to drop by for an early morning visit. "Tim? Sis?" sally asked as they looked around. They opened the bedroom door and saw us like that. BigT covered Max's eyes as sally let out a scream.

"Oh god!" I yelled and threw blankets over us.

"Sis! I'm so sorry!" Dark Magician Girl said.

Sally closed the door and sat on the couch. "That was the last thing I expected." she said.

"I expected it." BigT said. "I saw the look on their face as they left." he added.

"What is with this world now?" Sally said playfully. "When gods cant even control sexual urges at a young age?" she added.

BigT giggled. He kissed her. "We are in a world of love." he said.

--

This is my first lemon scene so don't be harsh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Babysitting

Summary: Is it really easy to take care of a newborn baby?

Rated M for slight Lemon

--

One day at our house BigT and Sally came in. "Hi guys." I said. "Need anything?" I asked.

"Well.. we need to ask you a favor." BigT said.

"What is it?" I asked

"Can you take care of Max while we are away?" Sally asked me.

"Sure. Anything for a friend." I said. Sally smiled.

Dark Magician Girl came down the stairs. She was pregnant now with my child. "Hi sis!" she said hugging her.

"Hi." Sally said and giggled.

"Honey, we're going to take care of Max while they are away. Is it okay with you?" I asked and kissed her.

"Sure. At least we will know how to take care of our child afterwards. How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Maybe.. a day, or a day and a half." BigT said.

"We can handle it." Dark Magician Girl said.

I smiled. "Yes we can." I said.

They smiled and left.

--

Max was sleeping in Dark Magician Girl's arms as she smiled at him. I looked and giggled. "Soon that will be our child." I thought.

Max woke up and started to cry. "What's wrong little max?" she asked.

"Maybe he's hungry?" I asked.

"Make him something please. I have my hands full." She said rocking him back and forth.

I went to the kitchen and mashed up some apple, getting a lot on me. I threw in a banana too. When I went to give him the food, the peel fell behind me. I gave him the food as he calmed down.

"Thank god." Dark Magician Girl said sighing.

I walked back and slipped on the banana peel and hit my face on the floor. "Ow!" I said as Max giggled.

"I guess he likes that." She said and giggled.

"Its not funny!" I said. I went to get a bandage for my nose, and a few eye drops.

She smiled and rocked Max back and forth and sang him a lullaby. He fell asleep.

I came back. "Much better." I said with a large bandage on my nose.

She kissed it. "All better?" she said playfully.

I giggled. "It is now. But ill keep it on anyway, since it met the lips of an angel." I said and kissed her.

She smiled at me. "Tim, what do you think our child will be like?" she asked.

"It will be a wonderful child. Sweet and kind. Every adult would want a child like ours." I said.

She smiled and kissed me open mouth. I let my tongue touch hers as afterwards she went and placed Max in the crib BigT left them.

"He will wake up soon won't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's just a small nap. I have no idea what to do next.." she said and giggled nervously.

"I'm here to help." I said.

"I know. Your always here." She said and laughed a bit.

"Yep." I said and giggled. Then we were interrupted by his crying again. I went and picked him up. I smelt something nasty. "Honey! Can you get an extra Diaper?" I asked.

She ran and got one. I acted like I was one of the hazmat guys and did it with extra caution. I sprinkled the baby powder and pinned the diaper together. He still cried though. "What do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know! There's nothing left to.." I said before I was interrupted.

"I think you have to hurt yourself again." She said.

"Aww not again!" I said.

"Sorry honey." she said and kissed me.

I banged my head against the wall repeatedly as Max started to laugh. I was able to kick myself in the head as he laughed louder now. Then he calmed down and cooed.

"Now I need to lay down.. my head hurts." I said and took some aspirin before going to bed.

Dark Magician Girl smiled. She tickled Max's hand as he giggled. "Your so cute Max." she said.

--

(The Next Day)

We were taking care of Max as the phone rang. "Ill get it!" I said as I picked it up.

"Hello? Tim?" Sally asked.

"Hi sally! How was your trip?" I asked.

"Great! We will be there in an hour. Can I say hi to max?" she said.

"Sure." I said and put the phone next to his ear.

"Hi max!" sally said.

He giggled. "Mama!" he said.

Sally squealed. "BigT! He said his first word!" she said to him.

"Really?" he asked, and was faintly heard through the phone.

"Yeah! We should get there quicker. My sweet little boy. Bye guys!" she said and hung up.

I chuckled a bit. "They'll be back soon." I said.

--

When they came back Sally was really happy and was holding max and hugging him. Max was giggling. "My sweet little boy said his first words!" She said

Max giggled again. "Mama!" he said and gave her a hug.

She kissed his forehead. "Your so smart!." she said.

BigT smiled at his son. "You will grow up to be a strong boy." he said proudly.

We looked at BigT and sally and Pictured us there.

"We will be great parents." I told Dark Magician Girl.

"We will. Your the greatest person I ever met." She said and kissed me again open mouth.

They left as I playfully fell with her on the couch.

"You want more?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"No, I just want to make you feel good." I said and removed her shirt, unclasped her bra, and began sucking her breasts.

"Tim!" she moaned.

I felt her nipples get hard as I massaged each breast as I switched sucking between her left and right breast. "It feels good right?"

"Yes! Keep going!" She moaned.

I kept going until milk squirted out. "How was that?" I asked and put her shirt and bra back on.

"Now I know how to breastfeed. Lets practice every night." she said and giggled.

I smiled. "At least were becoming better parents." was my only thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: A perfect and Not as perfect Valentines day

Summary: How do some characters react towards this valentines day?

--

Today was Valentines Day and I was really excited. I had been planning this for a while. I was going to ask the Dark Magician Girl to marry me. I had the ring in my pocket. I spent all I had to get it, since I don't use the money given to me because I'm a god. I earned that money, to show I loved her.

--

"This Valentines day is horrible!" The Vampire King had yelled, smashing a wall.

"What's wrong with him?" One of his guards asked.

"He has no one to love. He's just a sour apple." His other one whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" He yelled as the guard ran. He sighed. "I just cant find someone who loves me.. for me." He said sadly. Every Valentines day makes me feel worse.." he said and went to the window. He saw a girl outside. "She.. She's beautiful." he said.

--

The girl was walking outside in the daylight She sensed danger near. "Who are you and what do you want!" she yelled.

"SO.. you can sense me.. I mean no harm. I am the Vampire King of Day vampires." He said

"I don't care! Your all dark to me!" she said as a all of light formed in her hands and shot it at him.

"Wait.. I know who you are. Your Queen Luna, if I'm not mistaken." He said

"That's right! Queen Luna of The Light kingdom and Earth!" she yelled firing more.

"You are still young.. well, in my opinion, to be able to use strength to harm me." he said and grabbed her from behind. "But I think you are beautiful" he said and sunk his fangs in her neck, then made hand signs and ripped a vampire resembling her out. "Since she cant become a vampire, A dark clone will do." he said. "Anything to see if she loves me." he thought. He brought her back to the castle.

--

I walked downstairs. Today we were having a party at my house as some familiar faces came in We then saw Luna holding her head a bit as she walked in. "Anything wrong Luna?" I asked.

"Some vampire, said he loved me.. then did something, but.. I feel purer, art least." she said and chuckled sheepishly.

"Let me get you some aspirin." I said.

"You know, for the dark god, your nice." she said

"Thanks. I wasn't always the dark god. I was once human." I said and got her an aspirin.

"Your welcome." she said and took it.

"HEY EVERYONE!!" BigT said as he came in with an Xbox 360 with Rock Band.

"BigT!" I said and high fived him.

"I figure we need some good entertainment." he said.

"You know me well, don't you." I said, as I set the peripherals up.

"Yeah, I mean, I may be your brother one day." he said.

I put the Mic on a stand and grabbed the guitar.

"Two at once?" BigT said, grabbing the other guitar controller.

"Yeah, who's got drums?" I asked, as a man came in. "Ghidorah, as a human?" I asked, seeing his hands resembled the other two heads.

"Oh yeah. I'm an awesome drummer." he said as he grabbed the sticks.

We thought of a song and decided to play Flirtin With Disaster. "You sure Tim?" BigT asked me.

"I've done this before on the Wii version. Heck, I even play the guitar upside down." I said braggingly as he sweadropped. We all picked Expert.

I started with the simple easy intro and then started to play the heavy riff as I sang the song well, but not perfect. I got a strong or okay every dozen phrases. Then when the solo came I used the buttons as intended. BigT had the easy job so of course he did awesome. Ghidorah hadn't missed a note yet. When the solo ended I got 93 of it. After the song was over we got 5 gold stars. I had 90 on Guitar with "Most Risky", BigT had 99 with "Serious Skills" Ghidorah had 100 with "Flawless" and my vocals had 95 with "Serious skills". We high fived.

Soon it was time for the dance part of the party. There was slow mood music as people danced. I of course, danced with the love of my life, Dark Magician Girl. As one song ended I called for people's attention. "May I have your attention please?" I asked as people turned towards me. "Today I would like to say something special to my someone special, who has been with me for a long time." I said as I took the box out of my pocket and opened it, showing a ring. "Dark Magician Girl, will you marry me?" I asked as her face flushed in red.

"Tim.. I.. I WILL!" she said as she hugged me and kissed me. She cried tears of happiness. People looked and cheered. Then the music came back on as we danced more. Though I found myself kissing more than dancing.

--

The dark Luna woke up. She was a vampire. "W..Where am I?" she asked as the Vampire King walked in.

"You are in my castle." he said

"Oh.." she said as her face was slightly red from blushing.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." he said and bowed.

"Its ok. You know, you look kind of cute." she said.

He blushed now. "You. really love me?" he asked.

"Y.yeah. I mean, you look so nice." she said.

He smiled and walked to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Her face was all red as she kissed him back. they licked each others fangs softly as they pulled away from the kiss.

"So what shall I call you miss?" he said

"I cant go by Luna.. so call me BlackRose." she said.

"I like it, my beautiful BlackRose." he said and kissed her again.

She noticed a little scar on him. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.." she said as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh.. its okay. It doesn't hurt." he said. "But what do you want to do anyway?" he asked.

"Lets go for a walk." she said and got up.

"Okay. You know how to hide your fangs right?" he asked making his recede.

She tried and made them recede also. "I guess so." she said and walked outside.

They walked through the park. "I'm so glad we can walk in daylight." he whispered in her ear as she nodded. "Well.. I actually prepared a picnic for us." he said and placed a blanket on the ground. There was a lot of food.

"I thought all we eat is.." she said as he smiled a bit.

"No, we can eat anything." he said and started eating a sandwich.

She giggled and ate as well.

"Hey BlackRose.. promise me you wont ever leave me." he said

She looked at him and kissed him as she smiled. "I wont. I love you My handsome Vampire King." she whispered in his ear and kissed him open mouth. People watched, but they didn't care. It was the Vampire Kings best Valentines day ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Bed rest?

Summary: When I caught a cold, I'm forced back into bed again. Meanwhile something strange is happening to BigT.

--

One day I was at home with my new fiancée, Dark Magician Girl. But I felt bad all day. My throat was sore, I was sneezing and coughing, and my nose was all runny.

"You seem bad Tim. Want me to get you something?" She asked me.

"No, I'm fine.. AH CHOO!" I sneezed.

She put a thermometer in my mouth. When a few minutes passed, she checked the temperature. "101. Your sick. You need rest." she said.

"Not again." I said and started coughing again.

"Just go to the bed. Ill get you some soup." she said.

I smiled. I knew I couldn't kiss her or she might catch the cold. So I went up. She brought me some soup. "Here you go my handsome God." she said.

I giggled. "Thank you my soon to be goddess." I said.

"What? No kiss?" she said and giggled.

"I don't want to get you sick." I said.

"Thanks. your so sweet." she said. She left the room.

--

BigT was at home like usual. Max was in his room sleeping. But out of nowhere BigT clutched his chest in pain. Sally saw and rushed over to him. "BigT!" she cried. She called 911 and they were there quickly.

"What happened miss?" the officer asked.

"My Boyfriend BigT collapsed out of nowhere. I'm so scared." she said as Max started to cry from upstairs. "Excuse me." she said and got him. "Shh.. its okay Max. Please don't cry." she said softly and rocked him back to sleep.

"So I see you have a kid?" he asked.

"Yeah. Were taking good care of him." she said and held him close.

"Don't worry, I can tell by the smile on his face." he said and laughed a bit.

"Lets just go to the hospital already." she said and went in the ambulance with BigT on a stretcher.

--

Sally was waiting near BigT's room for some answers.

soon the doctor walked out. "Miss Sally?" he asked.

"Yes that's me. Is he going to be alright?" she asked and teared.

"Well, we found something in his body. Its like a remote receiver. Someone's making his heart fail slowly. we have been trying to find the point of origin, but so far no luck." he said and held out a baggie with some of the chemicals. It looked just like water.

"Wait, let me see that." she said and grabbed the baggie. She closed her eyes. She found who was doing it. She looked back and saw a guy hide a remote in his pocket. "It was you!" she said and chased after him. "Someone stop him! Security!" she yelled as they stopped him. He had a scar on his left eye. She got a good look at his face now. "It cant be.. lord Jarek." she said and snatched the receiver away. "You were trying to kill BigT. Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't follow weaklings like that! I only follow Master Ryuka!" He said.

"He is a fool! He has been dead for a while!" she yelled

"I know. I waited when BigT was a kid to plant that stuff in him. It erased hid memory until you came along, and now I could have killed him. Ryuka would have respected me for it." he said and laughed crazily.

"Nurse Jarek, it was you?" The doctor said.

Sally burst out laughing. "NURSE Jarek? Couldn't be a doctor so your a nurse? AHAHAHA!!" she laughed.

He growled. "So what are you gonna do to me?" he asked

Sally looked at him now, serious. "I dry out your body." she said as his body started to turn into a dry husk. "No one EVER messes with my boyfriend or anyone I care about!" she yelled. when it was over, she found something in his pocket, along with sunglasses. "Use only if needed. "Memory eraser"" she said as she put the glasses on and everyone in the hallway but her forgot everything. She made the deadly chemicals stopping BigT's heart to safely destroy themselves in BigT.

"Sally.. thank you." he said and hugged her.

"Its okay. I wont let them hurt you." she said and kissed him.

"I love you sally, but I think there is more." BigT said.

"I think so too." she said and teared.

"Don't cry anymore." he said softly and wiped the tears away.

She smiled and kissed him.

--

Dark Magician Girl was busy cooking dinner as the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello? she asked.

"I'm watching you. I will find you and kill all that you love. You disgrace." a sinister voice said.

She gasped. "Who is this?" she said worried.

He hung up as the line made the tone.

She teared up and started to cry

I heard from the bedroom. "Something wrong honey? I yelled down.

She didn't want to worry me. "Nothing! I just accidentally stubbed my toe." I yelled back up.

"Oh. Ok!" I yelled down.

"I can't let him know. Maybe its a small prank." she said to herself and kept on cooking.


End file.
